This invention relates to an automatic stone cutter. In dividing a mass of stone into pieces of stones having a predetermined shape after cutting out a rough or ore stone, it has been a customary practice to drive cutting tools on the basis of a wedge principle into the mass of stone with a predetermined gap between them but the cutting tools must be held manually until boring of each driving hole is completed. Hence, the work is troublesome and has low efficiency.